


The Avalon Collection

by Sumi



Series: Avalon Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A collection for art I had commissioned for one Avalon Trevelyan.





	1. The First Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned as part of the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico Auction. For one of the winning bids, I requested a portrait of Avalon and here is the end result.
> 
> [pennydrdful](http://pennydrdful.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) is the creator of this lovely art. Please go check out the rest of their art from the link above. It's worth it.


	2. The Second Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also was commissioned as part of the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico Auction. For one of the winning bids, I received a sketch of Avalon.
> 
> [legoprime](http://legoprime.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art) is the creator of this lovely art. Please go check out the rest of their art from the link above. They have some awesome stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will more be added to this? IDK. Perhaps if I commission more art in the future. It's such a fun experience I am sure I will!


End file.
